customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death-Affinity
Description Death-Affinity is the ability to command the forces of death and decay, often confused with necromancy and dark magic Death-Affinity is actually a class of power in its own right and has several unique features. Characters with a high-level of Death-Affinity not only command the forces of death and decay but start to become one with the abstract concepts, to the point they may start to resemble revenants or liches. Levels Level 1 (Minor) at this level a character can "see" the souls of the recently deceased and make contact with them, they become less affected by cold or lack of air, they may develop a faint "homing-sense" that directs towards burial-sites and they may be able to sense "death-auras" around people about to die. Level 2 (Average) at this level a character can "see" the souls of the recently deceased and make contact with them, they are highly resistant to cold or lack of air, they can "home-in" on burial-sites and can sense "death-auras" around people about to die. At this level a character can also "see" how a person died via touching their corpse. Level 3 (Advanced) at this level a character can "see" the souls of the recently deceased and make contact with them, they are virtually immune to cold or lack of air as well as some disease, they can "home-in" on burial-sites and regenerate via sleeping in or around open graves, they can sense "death-auras" around people about to die, they can "see" how a person died via close proximity to their corpse and can cause living things to rot via touch. Level 4 (High-Level) at this level a character can "see" the souls of the recently deceased and make contact with them, they are immune to cold or lack of air as well as most disease, they can "home-in" on burial-sites and regenerate via contact with soil from grave-sites, they can sense "death-auras" around people about to die, they can "see" how a person died via close proximity to their corpse, can cause living things to rot via touch and can transform themselves into zombie-like creatures via willpower. Level 5 (Maximum) at this level a character can "see" the souls of the recently deceased and make contact with them, they are immune to cold or lack of air as well as disease and most conventional weapons, they can "home-in" on burial-sites and regenerate via contact with any area where a recent death has occured, they can accurately predict when and where a person may die, they can also "see" how a person died and can rot away living things with a thought - they can transform others into zombie-like creatures and can also (with great effort) transform themselves into skeletal-creatures at will. Explanation Unlike necromancy Death-Affinity is not a magical study and characters who utilize it are often born with this ability, current science is unable to explain how or why such phenomena occurs and most within the scientific community regard Death-Affinity as a myth or legend. Studies have been made on Death-Affinity in recent years by some on the fringes of science but often these have been stopped due to illegal activities or inhuman treatment of test-subjects. Many characters that have Death-Affinity experience daily discrimination from others who see them as deviants, freaks or dark-magic users - this discrimination can have negative effects on said characters and turn them to the dark side but many overcome it and become valuable members of their community. Known Users *Goth *Ghasts (level 3) *Banshees (level 3) *Yuki (level 5) Category:Evil Allignment Category:Powers